Presente para Shunrey
by Major Mimi
Summary: Minha primeira fic Uma song Shiryu e Shunrey bem levinha, romantica mas não cheia de glicose. Shiryu precisa do presente perfeito para o aniversário de Shunrey. O que ele dará a ela?


**Nota da autora: Essa é a primeira fic que eu posto, então sejam gentis comigo ^^ comentarios e criticas construtivas serão bem vindas. **

**AGRADEÇO IMENSAMENTE A CAMALEÃO QUE BETOU A MINHA FIC!! **

**TE ADOROOO MINHA AMADA CONSCIENCIA ^^**

**Como é uma song vou colocar aqui o link da música para vocês ouvirem, dá um clima a mais na fic, qnd estiverem ouvindo e lendo a fic imaginem essa música na voz no Milo *nhaaaaaa* **

**www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com**** /watch?v=Ve4XD4LveU0&feature=related  
**

** Bem chega de lenga lenga, DIVIRTAM-SE  
**

_**Presente de aniversário para Shunrey**_

Depois do final da batalha de Hades, os cavaleiros revividos foram comemorar o primeiro ano novo sem guerras. Saori decidiu preparar uma festa de ano novo no santuário, uma enorme festa com direito à tudo - a deusa não estava medindo esforços - e queria que a festa fosse perfeita. Aproveitando isso, Shiryu pediu a Saori que buscasse Shunrey na China para que ela passasse o ano novo com ele, e assim foi feito. O ano novo foi lindo.

**#Depois do ano novo na casa de Libra#**

"Mestre, agora que acabaram as guerras, eu pensei em passar um tempo aqui com a Shunrey, por isso vim pedir sua autorização e uma sugestão se há alguma casa vaga na vila."

"Claro Shiryu, vocês podem ficar o tempo que quiserem, e quanto a casa... Eu tenho uma casa na vila vocês podem usá-la".Dohko ficou feliz que seus protegidos estejam finalmente aproveitando a vida.

O começo do ano foi tranqüilo, sem maiores preocupações, até que por volta do dia 10 de janeiro Shiryu se deu conta de uma coisa muito importante.

"Logo logo será aniversário da Shunrey, tenho que preparar um presente. Tenho apenas 12 dias para fazer isso, vou pedir ajuda do mestre talvez ele possa me ajudar".

Shiryu foi à casa de Libra falar com seu mestre.

"Mestre, o aniversario da Shunrey está chegando e eu gostaria de presenteá-la com algo especial, será que o senhor poderia me ajudar?".

"Bem... Algo sincero e de coração".Dohko respondeu sorrindo.

"Mas mestre, achei que você fosse falar um anel, um vestido, isso não me ajuda muito".Shiryu falou desanimado.

"Nossa Shiryu, você está mesmo preocupado, mas pra que todo esse desespero?" Shion perguntou tentando ajudar o discípulo de Dohko.

"Porque tem que ser o presente perfeito, ela já fez tanto por mim, ela já me ajudou tanto, me apoiou, cuidou de mim, sempre me dando forças para continuar... Eu tenho que retribuir de alguma forma, mas não sei como".

"Shiryu por que você não escreve alguma coisa pra ela, você é bom com as palavras e essa é uma ótima forma de se expressar".Shion sugeriu.

"Sim... Vá colocando no papel isso que você falou pra gente" Dohko apoiou animado.

Shiryu seguiu o conselho de Shion e começou a escrever. Quando estava sozinho tirava um caderninho do bolso e ficava pensando em o que falar pra Shunrey e o mais difícil, _como_. Shiryu escreveu algumas coisas e foi à casa de seu mestre para mostrar o que conseguiu até agora. Lá ele encontrou Kamus e Milo - o aquariano estava conversando com Dohko na cozinha, escorpiano estava na sala, enquanto Kamus falava com Dohko, Milo ficava tentando ver o que estava na mão de Shiryu que não queria deixar.

"O que o dragãozinho tem ai?".

"Na... nada não Milo".

"Mostra pra mim vamos..." Milo tentou tomar a folha da mão de Shiryu, mas não conseguiu.

Kamus e Dohko pararam de conversar para ver da onde vinha o barulho e viram Milo e Shiryu se atracando na sala. Milo quase alcançou a folha de papel na mão de Shiryu, Dohko e Kamus caíram na gargalhada ao verem a cena. Dohko foi até Shiryu e pegou a folha de papel ainda rindo, quando o mestre segurou a folha Milo e Shiryu caíram no chão.

"Milo o que esta acontecendo aqui?" Kamus perguntou com uma veia saltando na sua testa.

"Eu só queria ver o que tinha na folha que o Shiryu esta escondendo..." respondeu Milo fazendo voz de manha.

Dohko riu.

"Calma que eu explico, Shiryu esta escrevendo umas coisas pra Shunrey, pois logo será o aniversário dela e ele quer presenteá-la com algo especial".

"E que dia será o aniversário dela?". Kamus perguntou interessado na história.

"É dia 22 de janeiro". Shiryu respondeu.

"Hum, ela é de aquário... Então faço questão de ajudá-lo".

"Sim, nós podemos organizar uma festa, com comida, doces e música..." Milo estava já todo animado quando Kamus o olhou significativamente. Milo o entendeu e os dois sorriram.

"Shiryu você poderia fazer o presente em forma de música".Kamus sugeriu ao libriano.

"Mas eu não sei cantar, ou tocar nenhum instrumento".Shiryu se lamentou.

Shion entendeu o que Kamus e Milo pensaram.

"Por isso nós o ajudaremos, você faz a letra que nós nos encarregaremos da melodia e pessoas para tocar".

"Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo, vocês já estão fazendo muito por mim, mas, será que vocês poderiam me ajudar com a letra, eu estou tendo dificuldades em me expressar".

Os cavaleiros sorriram e se sentaram em volta da mesa de jantar de Dohko.

"Ok, então nós mostre o que você tem até agora.". Kamus pediu.

Shiryu pediu a folha que estava com Dohko e colocou na mesa, Shion pegou e leu.

_**Obrigada...**_

_**Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou**_

_**Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida**_

_**Eu serei eternamente grato,  
Você é quem me sustentou  
Nunca me deixou cair  
Você é quem me acompanhou, através disso tudo...**_

_**Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver**_

"Esta muito bonito e de coração, filho" Dohko elogiou.

"Está bonito, mas acho que não é o bastante". Milo diz pensativo.

"Qual foi a coisa mais extraordinária que ela já fez por você?" Shion perguntou.

"Bem... Quando eu estava lutando contra o Mascara da Morte na casa de Câncer, ela estava rezando em Rozan e quando fui atingido pelas ondas do inferno, as preces dela nos alcançaram e atrapalharam o Mascara da Morte fazendo com que ele não conseguisse me matar, então... Ele a jogou da cachoeira de Rozan". Shiryu contou.

"Caralho! Ela não é fraca não... Ela tem uma super fé em você". Milo comentou surpreso.

"É... Ela me fez perceber que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa se eu acreditasse".

"Ela é uma garota muito especial". Shion disse sorridente.

"Claro, ela é de aquário". Kamus sorriu sacana para Shion.

"O que você mais gosta que ela faça?". Milo perguntou tentando conseguir alguma confissão de Shiryu.

"Quando estou chegando em casa e o vento me trás o perfume dela e eu sei que ela está me esperando na porta de casa com aquele sorriso lindo que eu adoro tanto". Shiryu respondeu com um brilho no olhar.

"E o que move ela a fazer tudo isso?" Milo perguntou.

"Ela o ama, de todo o coração!" Dohko respondeu naturalmente deixando um Shiryu vermelho até as orelhas.

Em três dias eles concluíram a letra da música e uma semana depois já estava tudo pronto. O santuário inteiro já sabia daquela que seria a primeira festa do ano. Para o presente de

Shunrey já tinha a letra, a melodia e finalmente a banda que era composta por Milo nos vocais, Saga na bateria, Mú no violão e back vocal e Shaka nos teclados.

Para dar um clima a mais na festa Saga e Milo espalharam que Shiryu preparou um presente para Shunrey e todos que participaram do presente se fizeram de morto, deixando o santuário em polvorosa e um Shiryu cheio de problemas. Sempre havia alguém atrás dele tentando descobrir qual seria o presente.

A hora da festa chegou e ninguém tinha nem idéia do que poderia ser o presente.

O salão estava todo decorado e ao dar 19 horas as pessoas começaram a chegar silenciosamente. Kamus havia dito a Shunrey que a festa seria ás 19:45, pra ela chegasse e encontrasse o salão cheio de gente.

19:40 e Shiryu estava inquieto. 19:45 e as portas se abriram.

Shunrey apareceu com um vestido rosa claro acima dos joelhos com um leve decote em "V". O cabelo preso em um meio rabo e nos pés sandálias gregas daquelas sem salto que amarram nas pernas. Shiryu mal pode aproveitar a visão de Shunrey, pois todos gritaram _FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!_

A chinesa ficou vermelhíssima e foi arrastada pela multidão para dentro do salão. Todos lhe cumprimentavam e perguntavam sobre o presente de Shiryu.

"Feliz aniversário Shunrey..." Shiryu chegou sorrateiramente perto de Shunrey.

"Shiryu... Está tudo lindo!!! Obrigada". Shunrey abraçou Shiryu, ainda que timidamente.

"Você que está linda".Shiryu sorriu e Shunrey corou.

A festa seguiu animada e as 23:30 se acenderam as luzes num palco improvisado onde subiram Milo, Saga, Mú e Shaka. Milo assumiu os vocais:

"Agora a hora que todos estavam esperando... PARABÉNS A VOCÊ...".

As pessoas já começavam a cantar quando Mú deu um cutucão em Milo.

"Ops... Não era isso, desculpem... Shiryu, por favor, venha aqui".

Shiryu subiu no palco.

"Boa noite, chegou a hora de vocês saberem o que é o presente que eu preparei para a Shunrey, com a ajuda do mestre, do Shion, Kamus e Milo escrevi uma música pra você Shunrey e é essa música que eles vão cantar agora, espero que você goste. Eu fiz de coração". Um Shiryu vermelho deixou o palco e começou a tocar a música.

Pelo salão os casais foram se juntando. Shiryu abraçou Shunrey pelas costas e juntos eles ouviram a música.

_**Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou  
Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar  
Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida  
Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo  
Por todo sonho que você tornou realidade  
Por todo o amor que encontrei em você  
Eu serei eternamente grata, meu bem  
Você é quem me sustentou  
Nunca me deixou cair  
Você é quem me acompanhou, através disso tudo**_

_**Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca  
Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar  
Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver  
Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim  
Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar  
Você me deu fé porque você acreditou  
Eu sou tudo o que sou  
Porque você me amou**_

_**Você me deu asas e me fez voar  
Você tocou minha mão [e] eu pude tocar o céu  
Eu perdi minha fé, você devolveu-a de volta pra mim  
Você disse que estrela nenhuma estava fora de alcance  
Você me apoiou e eu fiquei de pé  
Eu tive seu amor, eu tive isso tudo  
Sou grata por cada dia que você me deu  
Talvez eu não saiba tanto  
Mas eu sei que isto é verdade  
Eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você**_

_**Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca  
Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar  
Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver  
Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim  
Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar  
Você me deu fé porque você acreditou  
Eu sou tudo o que sou  
Porque você me amou**_

_**Você sempre esteve lá para mim  
O vento carinhoso que me levava  
Uma luz no escuro, brilhando seu amor na minha vida  
Você tem sido minha inspiração  
Em meio a mentiras você foi a verdade  
Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa**_

_**Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca  
Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar  
Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver  
Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim  
Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar  
Você me deu fé porque você acreditou  
Eu sou tudo o que sou  
Porque você me amou**_

Ao final da música Dohko apareceu perto do casal com um microfone e entregou o microfone para Shiryu. Ele o pegou e mirou os olhos molhados de Shunrey.

"Shunrey... Eu te amo, não sei viver sem você, quero passar a vida toda ao seu lado. Você gostaria de viver sua vida comigo?" Shiryu sorriu.

Shunrey se jogou nos braços de Shiryu abraçando-o e o salão vibrou batendo palmas, assoviando. Shunrey largou Shiryu e pegou o microfone.

"Shiryu... Minha vida já é sua, porque eu te amo".

E finalmente o beijo esperado por todos, mais palmas e assovios preencheram o salão.

Enquanto todos olhavam o casal Kamus subiu no palco.

"Peço a atenção de todos, desculpem interromper o lindo momento, mas como a Shunrey nasceu sob o signo cujo qual eu sou guardião eu preparei um presente para ela".

Uma luz se acendeu no meio do salão onde tinha uma estátua de gelo de um casal de beijando. Esse casal era Shiryu e Shunrey. Os olhos da chinesa se encheram de água, e Kamus ainda no palco falou:

"Este gelo nunca derreterá, mesmo sob as armas da armadura de libra, será eterno. É o que eu desejo ao amor de vocês, que seja _eterno_".


End file.
